Pina Colada
by Dragongirl2319
Summary: Amu is stuck in a loveless marriage and turns to a dating website for help. Ikuto is wanting to make his wife jealous by recruiting the help of an unsuspecting woman looking for love the internet. Will Amu escape the confines of her life? Or is she doomed to be unloved forever. Will Ikuto succeed in his stupid plan? Read to find out! Based on the song Pina Colada by Rupert Holmes.


**Hey! Here's that one-shot I promised! I was kind of obsessed with this song for a while, so I decided to write a fanfic to get it out of my head. I stopped for a little bit, but started it up again after seeing Guardians of the Galaxy. Twice. Anyway, it's not exactly like the song 'cuz I had to draw it out to make a story out of it, but it's still got the important parts. Also, I have never been on a dating site, so I don't know how it works. Don't judge me!**

**Without further ado, I give you _Pina Colada_.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a marriage of convenience. Nothing more, nothing less. They weren't in love, far from it. In fact, after almost a year of marriage, they still knew next to nothing about each other. She had agreed to this only because she couldn't deny her family's failing business an alliance this powerful. He had agreed because she was hot. They never spoke to each other and even had separate rooms. They were married on paper, but in reality, they were simply roommates who tolerated each other for the purpose of appearances. There were never any fights between them; they would have to communicate for that to happen. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't like each other either. Simply a marriage of convenience.

XXX

Amu stared at her computer screen, uncertain. Her finger hovered over the mouse as she hesitated in clicking the _sign up_ button. At long last, she clicked the obnoxious blinking button and saw a message pop up:

_Welcome to eHarmony! Click the _next_ button to create your profile!_

Amu didn't feel right about this, but she just couldn't live the rest of her life stuck in a loveless marriage. She wanted to fall in love, have kids. If things went well, she could find a lovely internet person and run away with him. She decided on the username: **AmuletIchigo24**. The rest was easy; she just wrote random junk about herself.

Likes: Pina Colada, getting caught in the rain, laying on the sand dunes at the Cape at midnight

Dislikes: Yoga

Preference: Someone with at least half a brain

Extra Notes: Write to me and escape.

Amu quickly saved her profile and closed the internet window. Her "husband" would be returning shortly from work, and she didn't exactly want him to find her on a dating website. With a sigh of completion, she went to start on dinner. Yes, she acted the part of the housewife, but that was only because she didn't want to be a freeloader. If she made her own money, she would be perfectly content to do her own chores and leave him to his. However, he earned the money, so she kept the house in check.

She didn't feel like putting much effort into cooking, so she just stuck with spaghetti with premade sauce. Once it was done, she helped herself to a portion and left for her room. The routine was the same. Amu would cook, and while she ate, her "husband" would come home and take his food into his own room. Once she heard his door close, she would return to the kitchen to put away leftovers and clean the dishes.

Soon enough, Amu heard the front door open. A soft "I'm home" was heard, and after a few minutes, the door to his bedroom closed. Amu slipped out and returned to the kitchen to finish the nightly cycle.

XXX

She had made spaghetti. She didn't know it, but that was his favorite. For some reason, everything she made tasted slightly better than anything restaurants could provide. Ikuto wouldn't admit it, but it saddened him whenever he came home to silence. It was that feeling of loneliness, knowing there was someone in the house, but they purposely ignored you. It wasn't her fault; she had tried to be nice for the first few weeks before realizing it was hopeless. He had created a routine of avoidance. He was certain things would be different if he hadn't been so cold to her.

He did like her. A lot, actually. But by the time he realized it, it was too late. He had shut her out, so she had shut him out. However, despite everything, he believed that she still cared about him the way she might have at the start. So, as he ate his delicious as usual dinner, he decided that he would make her jealous. Hopefully that would bring her out of her shell and they could finally be happy together. He would have to find the perfect girl for the role, and what better place to look than the internet.

Ikuto went to his computer and pulled up eHarmony. He wanted to be quick, so he typed in some random stuff about himself.

Username: **BlackLynx1**

Likes: Pina Colada, rain, drinking champagne

Dislikes: Health food

Preference: None

Extra Notes: None

He left the last two spaces blank because his preference was Amu and he had nothing extra to say to whoever replied. The site ran a quick scan to find others in the area with similar interests. Several usernames appeared, but only one caught his eye. **AmuletIchigo24**. His Amu's birthday was on the 24th and he recalled her saying something about strawberries being her favorite food, naw, it couldn't be.

Deciding that she was as good as anybody, he clicked the link to her profile. There was no picture, but nobody was allowed to put one on this site. Something about not judging people based on looks. He skimmed through until he saw what she wrote for the Extra Notes section. _Write to me and escape_. Confident, isn't she? "Oh well, we might as well get this over with." He clicked the PM button and wrote a quick message:

_Hey! I've got to see you. Let's meet tomorrow at noon so we cut through the red tape. There's a bar downtown called 'The Four-Suited Deck' where we can plan our escape._

He wasn't a writer, but he figured it wasn't half bad. He'd admit that he enjoyed it a little when he turned her own phrase right back at her. It did sound like he was genuinely interested in meeting her, and she might end up getting her heart broken, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his Amu. Satisfied with what he had accomplished, he turned off his laptop, put his dishes away, and got ready to go to sleep. As he lay in bed, he could only wonder how well his plan would work out.

Well, he would find out tomorrow.

XXX

Amu was shocked to say the least. Ikuto had left for work a little while ago, so she decided to check eHarmony. She hadn't even profile for a day, and already there was a PM in her inbox. She was even more shocked to read the message. She checked out his profile and it looked like he was decent enough; at least they shared the same interests. The time was 9:30 and the date was at 12. That gave her just enough time get ready and head out the door. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top covered by a red leather jacket. She had decided on black high heeled boots, but as for accessories, she didn't bother. If this guy ended up being a thief or something, it was better safe than sorry. Putting part of her hair in an x clip, she grabbed her purse left.

As she drove, she could only wonder how well her plan of escaping would work out.

Well, she would find out in just a few minutes.

XXX

Ikuto sat patiently at the bar with high hopes. This girl sounded clingy enough to make Amu jealous easily. Miki, one of the four co-owners of the bar, came up to Ikuto while wiping off a glass. "Hey, Ikuto. What're you doin' here this early?"

"Hey. I'm actually here to meet somebody."

"Ah, I see. A work colleague?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ikuto shifted a bit in his seat. "No. No, it's more of a personal matter."

Catching his meaning, Miki raised both her eyebrows. "Personal? But aren't you married."

Ikuto shifted even more. "Yeah, that's actually what this is about. I'm going to make Amu jealous so that we can become closer. Or rather, so that we can become close."

"Pfft. That'll totally work." Ikuto just didn't want to deal with her sarcasm right now. He knew that his plan wasn't the best, but that was all he could think of. "So what's this date of yours look like?"

"Don't know. Found her online." He didn't have to look at her to feel her judgmental smirk.

"Ohoho! This is great! You're going on a blind date with a girl you met on the internet, just to make your wife jealous! Oh, you know you're screwed right?"

Again with the sarcasm. He sighed. "Yes, I realize that it could backfire on me, but what other choice do I have?"

"You could, oh I don't know, actually talk to her?" That was something that Ikuto did not consider. Don't let it be said that he considered himself to be smart. Just as Ikuto pondered this new information, a woman walked in. Miki instantly knew it was his date. They never got that many customers in the middle of the day, much less a girl who so obviously was trying to look good for somebody. "Hey Lover Boy, I think your date's here."

Ikuto turned around to see a woman looking around as if she were looking for somebody. He knew her. He knew the curves on her heart-shaped face and her lovely pink hair. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. A part of him was sad because she obviously wanted to leave him, but another part of him was happy that he had the chance to take Miki's advice so soon.

Amu's eyes searched the room until they landed on a lone figure staring at her. Her eyes widened and tried to escape while she still could. However, Ikuto was light on his feet and grabbed her arm. All they could do was stare at each other for a few moments.

_Mrs. Tsukiyomi I presume_, thought Miki. _This is better than I thought! Totally going on Facebook_. She snapped a quick picture and gave them their privacy.

"Ah. I-it's you." Amu was the first to speak.

Ikuto smiled at her. "I never knew you liked pina colada or getting caught in the rain."

She gingerly returned the gesture. She didn't know how to respond to that, but she had the rest of her life to figure it out.

_If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape._

* * *

**Kinda lame ending, but I guess I just bare the striking resemblance to someone who cares.**

**Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a lovely little review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
